Prednisone and other glucocorticosteroids increase the circulating neutrophil count and depress the number of neutrophils migrating to an inflammatory site. In this study we will examine if these responses are temporally related to changes in the surface expression of adhesion molecules required to neutrophil adherence and migration, specifically the leukocyte integrins CD11b, CD18, and L-selectin.